A to Z
by phoebe9509
Summary: Stories done to songs from my IPod that remind me of H/P
1. Chapter 1

_Okay fan and fools, an idea popped into my head one of my many sleepless nights as I was rocking out to my IPod. I'm going to write short stories for every letter of the alphabet that is based around a song that reminds me of the dynamic duo…The stories won't be related to one another. Some may be steamy :D and some may be sad…who knows? Not I! Lol, so there will be 26 chapters to this baby! Hope ya'll enjoy the stories! Make sure you drop a line and tell me what ya thought! _

_So first up is…..A of course!_

Addicted by Kelly Clarkson

There was one word to describe how Emily Prentiss felt towards her boss. Addicted. She was addicted to the stoic man who in the beginning drove her nuts. When she first started at the BAU the man didn't even like her. He could try to deny it now, but she would know better. Everyone would know better. But now, as she sat in the conference room, listening closely to what the man was saying she realized that their rough start made them who they were today. They were able to bounce ideas off of each other, and once they became comfortable around one another, they weren't afraid to share what was on their mind. They trusted each other.

Emily sat back in her seat and watched her boss get up from his chair and point to something on the board in front of him. Her eyes couldn't help but wander down to his ass. And what a nice one it is, she thought to herself. She bit her lip, then quickly looked back up at his face when he turned back around to face the team. Her eyes locked onto his lips as he talked. If she was ever needed in reading someone's lips she would be able to dazzle the team with her awesome ability to do it. Especially with how much she looked at Hotch's lips when he talked. She couldn't help it. They just looked so damn…kissable.

Emily shook her head quickly, to get all the thoughts that were about to take over out of her head. She was addicted to her boss. She didn't know when it happened, and she sure as shit didn't know how it happened, but needless to say it did, and she wasn't a fan of it. It was like he was a drug and she had to have a hit, just to make it through the day. She had concocted certain ways to get her fix through out the day. She would 'accidentally' bump into him when they were walking in opposite directions, when she 'wasn't' paying attention. She would walk next to him an inch closer than she should have been, just so she could feel his arm graze hers. When she was that close to him all the wanted to do was lace her fingers in between his and see what his reaction would be, but she found a way to restrain herself…every time. She found herself taking him coffee through out the day just so she'd have a reason to go into his office and have him to herself. And usually Hotch would bring something up so she could stay a few more minutes, just to stare at him. Emily found herself looking into his office through his window more times than she cared to think about. Whenever she was bored with paperwork, which was often, her eyes made their way to his office.

At night when everyone went home, she wondered what he was doing at home with Jack or by himself. She wondered if he ever thought about her. There were some days when she felt like she wasn't going to be able to make it through the night without seeing him, but then she quickly learned that all she had to do what close her eyes and his face flashed before her eyes. She didn't know when she let him have all the control over her, and she didn't know when she realized she would step in front of a bullet for this man, but that day had come, and she had to deal with it.

_It's like you're a drug. It's like you're a demon I can't face down._

_It's like I'm stuck. It's like I'm running from you all the time._

_And I know I let you have all the power. It's like the company I seek is misery all the time._

_It's like you're a leech, sucking the life from me._

_It's like I can't breathe, without you inside of me_

_And I know I let you have all the power, and I realize I'm never going to quit you over time._

_It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you. I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think, without you interrupting me. _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me. It's like I'm not me._

Emily found herself unable to concentrate on any work that passed over her desk. Her mind kept traveling back to Hotch and the way she didn't have her fix for the day. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Hotch stood up and was coming out of his office. Emily quickly stood up as well and headed to go get herself a coffee, which just happened to be where the delectable unit chief was heading. She grabbed a cup off the rack and started to pour a drink for herself. Hotch walked up and stood close to Emily and grabbed a cup for himself and he placed it in front of Emily so she'd fill his up. Emily wrapped her hand around his cup as she poured and their fingers touched each other. Hotch moved his fingers around to rub slowly against her fingers. Emily finished pouring and Hotch nodded his thanks towards the brunette. She gave a bright smile back at him and grabbed her cup and walked away but brushed up against Hotch on her way out of the small kitchen area. She didn't know what she was doing, but all she knew was that she couldn't stop…and she didn't want to stop.

_It's like I'm lost, it's like I'm giving up slowly._

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me, leave me alone._

_And I know these voices in my head are mine alone._

_And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now. _

_I'm hooked on you, I need a fix I can take it._

_Just one more hit, I promise I can deal with it._

_I'll handle it, quit it, just one more time, then that's it._

_Just a little bit more to get me through this._

_It's like I can't breathe. It's like I can't see anything._

_Nothing but you. I'm addicted to you._

_It's like I can't think, without you interrupting me. _

_In my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me. It's like I'm not me._

All Emily Prentiss knew was that she had a sick addiction to her boss. Everything about him made her insides scream and beg to be touched by him. One day, she thought to herself, one day he will be mine. Just as she thought this, her attention turned towards the window that she spent most of the day looking through and locked eyes with her addiction. She winked and watched as Hotch blushed lightly before turning away. Little did she know that the man of her desires, and her fantasies, was addicted to something as well. Her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Next is letter B…_

Bring Me Some Water by Melissa Ethridge

Emily ran up the stairs that led to Hotch's apartment. She had to tell him how she felt—tonight. She had kept it in long enough, and all Emily could think about was confessing her feelings for the strong, serious, handsome man. She was worried what he was going to say. Would he feel the same way she did? Would he give her one of his famous glares and turn her away? She was extremely nervous about his reaction, but she'd seen the way he looked at her and she noticed how he always paired them together in the field. She was certain that he felt something more than friendship for her. And as she reached his door and raised her hand to knock, she thought to herself, she was going to find out.

Emily knocked lightly but with determination and waited anxiously. Finally the door swung open and Emily's smile quickly turned into a frown as a half naked woman answered the door.

"Hi," the brunette wearing Hotch's work shirt said. "I'm going to guess that you aren't the pizza girl," she said with a giggle.

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes and punch the woman before her. Who is this bitch? Why is she wearing Hotch's shirt? And where the fuck were her pants? She thought to herself. "No," she replied sharply. "Clearly I'm not the pizza girl. I work with Hotch."

"Oh! Sorry, you must be Pren…" She held up her finger in a wait a minute gesture. "It'll come to me in a second. He talks about you."

"Prentiss?" Hotch called as his head poked around the brunette. "Hey," his eyes darted from Emily to the other woman. "what are you doing here?"

"Prentiss! That's it!" The woman cried out and Emily glared at her before returning her gaze to Hotch who didn't miss the look.

"I came to tell you something, but," her eyes darted to the woman again and looked her up and down, "I can see you're busy. Sorry to bother you. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She turned quickly and started power walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

_Tonight I feel so weak, but all in love is fair._

_I turn the other cheek, and I feel the slap and sting and the foul night air._

_And I know you're only human, and I haven't got talkin' room_

_But tonight while I'm making excuses,_

_Some other woman is making love to you._

_Somebody bring me some water_

_Can't you see I'm burning alive?_

_Can't you see my baby's got another lover?_

_I don't know how I'm gonna survive_

_Somebody bring me some water_

_Can't you see it's out of control?_

_Baby's got my heart, and baby's got my mind_

_Tonight the sweet devil, the sweet devil's got my soul._

"Prentiss! Prentiss! EMILY!" Hotch yelled from behind her as he raced to catch up with her. He finally reached her and gripped her arm and turned her to face him. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

Emily shot him a look that clearly stated are you fucking kidding me? Hotch took a step back but kept his grip on her arm. "I'm not that type of woman Hotch. I'm not all for threesomes," she shot at him with snare evident in her voice.

Hotch looked down then slowly raised his head to look Emily in the eyes. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Hotch whispered.

"It's not important." She started to walk away again, but Hotch turned her back to face him.

"Apparently it is important or you wouldn't have stopped by at 11:30 at night. Tell me."

Emily looked into his dark brown eyes. All she wanted to do was tell him how she felt. Tell him that the way he looked at her drove her insane. Wanted to tell him that she can't stop thinking about him, but then the skanky woman who looked an awful lot like Emily poked her head out into the hallway. "Aaron? Is everything okay?"

Hotch turned to face her slowly. "Everything's fine. I'll be there in a minute," he growled then focused his attention on the woman before him again.

Emily yanked her arm out of his hand then continued towards the stairs. Hotch ran up behind her and before she knew what was happening, she was pushed up against the wall. "What the hell?" Emily cried out.

Hotch rested his hands on the wall barricading her head. He leaned in close. "Tell me why you're here," he whispered again.

"Like I said, it's not important. Now if you don't mind," she tried to push him away, but Hotch held his ground. His hands came to cup her face and Emily had to remember to breathe.

"Tell me Emily." He leaned closer, and Emily melted at the feel of his breath on her lips. "Tell me and I'll fix everything." He knew why she was there and he was pissed that the night that she came to him he had slept with a woman that reminded him of her. Her hair and skin color was a match. He settled for a clone instead of the real thing and all he wanted to hear was Emily tell him he didn't fuck everything up. That he still had a chance.

"You can't fix it," she said quietly. "You made your choice," she told him with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The other woman poked her head out again and the two pulled apart. "I don't mean to interrupt…"

Hotch sighed and Emily pushed him away lightly. "My mini-me is beckoning for you Hotch. Better run along. You don't want to keep her waiting," she said with venom clearly evident.

Hotch met her eyes and saw the hurt in them. All he wanted to do was pull her towards him and kiss all the pain away. Instead all he could do was watch her walk away.

_Will this aching pass? _

_Will this night be through?_

_Wanna hear the breaking glass, _

_I wanna feel the steel of the red hot truth._

_And I'd do anything, to get it out of my mind._

_I need some insanity, or that temporary kind_

_Tell me how will I ever be the same_

_When I know that that woman is whispering your name._

_Somebody bring me some water_

_Can't you see I'm burning alive?_

_Can't you see my baby's got another lover?_

_I don't know how I'm gonna survive_

_Somebody bring me some water_

_Can't you see it's out of control?_

_Baby's got my heart, and baby's got my mind_

_Tonight the sweet devil, the sweet devil's got my soul._

Emily ran down the steps and out of the building faster than she ran in. The image of that woman answering the door in Hotch's shirt was going to be forever etched in her brain. She rubbed her hand over her face and took a few deep breaths. She got into her car and sat there for a few minutes thinking about everything that happened. That woman looked almost exactly like her. Hotch had picked a woman who had her physical features. Then the words that he said came rushing back to her. "Tell me and I'll fix everything." What did that mean? Would he have told the woman she had to leave? Would he have tried to sleep with her after he just banged that other woman? Emily rolled her windows down, she was burning up. She let out a sigh of relief that she didn't tell him how she felt, especially since he was with another woman. Again, with a woman who looked like her. She shook her head.

"Get over it Emily! Get over him," she said to herself and at that the tears she held in at seeing him with another woman poured out of her eyes, and cascaded down her cheeks. She cried because she realized she waited too long to tell him how she felt and she cried because now she knew that she never would, and that hurt her more than the images in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Luckily I typed this up yesterday because if I had to today you guys wouldn't be getting it. I'm having it rough today, but I hope you guys like the story. I tried…So letter C is next!_

Cover My Eyes by La Roux

They knew what they were doing was wrong. They both knew there would be major complications if they got caught, but they couldn't seem to stop. They wanted each other and in the end they both gave into temptation.

It had all started as innocent flirting. They knew that it wasn't something they should be doing. Especially since one of them is married. But then the flirting when no one was around turned into light touching. The light touches then proceeded to heavy petting and before either of them could stop themselves their lips crashed onto one another's and they gave into their passions in the jet bathroom coming back from a case while everyone else slept peacefully. The pair felt guilty after it happened, but they didn't let that guilt sidetrack them from each other.

Soon their affair became a regular thing. Hotch knew Haley suspected something. He could tell by the way she questioned him and by the way she looked at him. And in Hotch's heart he knew Haley would try to figure out who it was.

"Hey Emily."

Emily's head shot up and her eyes locked with the blonde in front of her. "Oh, um, hey Haley. How are you? What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Oh," Haley replied calmly. "I thought since you guys don't have a case I'd come and take Aaron out to lunch."

Emily nodded and smiled. "That's nice. Hotch needs to get out of that office. Lunch will be good for him."

Haley sat on the edge of her desk and Emily looked at her in shock. "Can I ask you something? Something you'll keep between us?"

Emily gulped. "Of course."

"Aaron has been acting differently lately and I was wondering if you noticed anything. Do you see him with other women? Does he look at them?" She paused then took a deep breath. "I have a feeling that he's cheating on me. And you're a profiler and you spend a lot of time with him and I was just wondering if you notice anything different about him."

Emily let out a sigh. "Haley, we made a rule not to profile one another. But I don't see him looking at anyone. I see him do his job and that's it," Emily lied.

Haley nodded and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Thanks a lot Emily. I trust your observations."

She squeezed her shoulder then stood up. "Well I'm going to get going. Thanks again."

She nodded and watched Haley walk up the stairs to her husband's office. Emily's eyes met Hotch's through the window and she quickly looked away. She knew that if she looked at him any longer she'd see the look in his eyes that she was afraid of. The one where it shows her that they need to stop. Emily knew Hotch saw Haley talking to her. She could smell trouble in the air.

_No wonder I'm scared to look in your eyes_

_You've turned me away, so many times_

_You can take it away at any given moment_

_It's hard to believe when you're in this disguise._

_So would you hold me please, I'm trying hard to breathe_

_I'm just surviving._

_So would you hold me please, I'm trying hard to breathe_

_Stop me from crying._

_When I see you walking with her_

_I have to cover my eyes_

_Every time you leave with her_

_Something inside me dies._

Hotch and Haley walked down the stairs and Emily looked the other way. She heard Hotch laugh and chanced a glance at the two. Haley had her arm looped through his and they were both smiling. Seeing the two like that Emily felt something in her die. She knew she could never be with Hotch the way Haley was. With her and him it was all secrets and hush hush. They couldn't walk like that in front of people. She sighed then put her head in her hands and kept her eyes away from the couple.

_No wonder it hurts, to sit by your side_

_There's a different song, I can play you tonight_

_(we don't have to sit here in silence)_

_We can break the pattern_

_We can change the color_

_(It's just a little sacrifice)_

_You don't need to worry about the others_

_(It's all in your mind)_

Hotch returned solo and he called Emily into his office. Emily sat in the seat across from him and played with her hands.

"We have to stop. Haley's catching on," he told her bluntly.

Emily shook her head. "She thinks you _may_ be cheating on her, but I think I put her mind at ease and I know for a fact that she doesn't think it's me."

"That doesn't matter Prentiss…this," he motioned to the two of them, "shouldn't have begun. I knew it wasn't a good idea but there's something about you that drew me in. But it ends here."

"Hotch! It's all in your head. No one suspects anything, so why end a good thing?"

"Because it's not right. I'm cheating on my wife Prentiss. I'm not that kind of man." He stood up and walked to the door. "This meeting is over Agent."

Emily stood up and took a few strides to the door, but before he could open it for her she pushed him up against the wall and pushed her body against his. She rotated her hips and smiled when he let out a moan. "Now, now, Agent Hotchner, I don't think your little friend wants things to end," she said as his erection pressed against her.

"Emily," he growled.

"I don't want to end things. I need you. I know it's wrong and what we're doing to Haley isn't right, but I can't stop _craving_ you. I go through the day wanting to lick every square inch of your body. I want to push you into a supply closet and fuck your brains out. My mind plays a video of you fucking me on your desk. I can't and I won't give that up because you're worried." She rotated her hips again and Hotch's hands traveled to her ass and pulled her closer against his hard cock. "Please don't make me give you up," she pleaded quietly.

"This is dangerous Emily," he whispered against her lips.

"But it's totally worth it," he whispered back before she firmly placed her lips onto his.

They shared a steamy kiss as their hands roamed over each other. Little did they know that a very hurt wife was watching them through the window. But with the way the two were groping each other, the young blonde realized that neither would really care. Haley covered her eyes and walked away before her tears could escape.

_When I see you walking with her_

_I have to cover my eyes_

_Every time you leave with her_

_Something inside me dies._

_A/N: So what did you think? Let me know! _


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Let It Go To Your Head by Jordin Sparks

_So what if I came clean_

_And told you all you mean to me._

_So what if I meant every word I said_

_Baby don't let it go to your head_

_So what if I write your name_

_Cause you're always on my brain_

_In a heart that I painted crimson red_

_Baby don't let it go to your head_

_Don't be getting any big ideas_

_Let me make it clear_

"Prentiss?" Hotch called from the doorway of his office.

Emily looked up. "Yes?"

"Can I see you for a minute please?"

"Sure." She got up and followed him into his office. He shut the door silently behind her then walked to his desk and sat down.

"I called you up here because I had a question about your case file."

"The one I just gave you?" Emily asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"That would be the one."

Emily shrugged. "Okay, did I not fill something out?"

"You filled it all out. I'm more concerned about what I found."

Emily continued to look at Hotch with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry Hotch, but you lost me."

At her words Hotch held up a sheet of paper and Emily's mouth dropped open when she recognized what it was. "I can…um…" she sighed then dropped her head down to her chest. "Sorry."

"Can I just ask? Why do you have a sheet of paper with my name written all over it in your handwriting?"

Emily stood up and ripped the paper out of Hotch's hand before he could object. "I was bored," she lied as she sat back down.

Hotch tilted his head. "So you decided to write my name all over a sheet of paper?" he asked with a smile.

"Do you find this funny?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"A little yes," he replied truthfully.

Emily leaned back into the chair and let out a deep sigh. "I wrote your name on the paper not only because I was bored but because you always seem to be on my mind. There are some days where I can't stop thinking about you Hotch and I thought if I wrote your name down you'd leave my mind." She looked at him and saw the look in his eyes. "Don't let this go to your head Hotch. I'm just going through a stage. Everyone does it. They want their boss who they can't have and this is my turn."

"Do you think about me often?" he asked bluntly.

Emily blushed. "Yes."

"Where?"

"At work, on a case, in…" she trailed off.

"In? Where?" he baited her.

"When I'm in bed I think about you okay! So what? I mean it's normal to dream about people you work with."

_Just cause I can't go on_

_Just cause I die when you're gone_

_Just cause I think of you in bed_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_If I looked in your eyes_

_One, two, too many times_

_And memorize every word you said_

_Don't let it go to your head_

"And what were you going to do about these thoughts? Were you going to ignore them or pursue them?" He asked the blushing brunette.

"I planned on ignoring them sir. And if you didn't find this damn paper you would have never known."

"What if I told you I think about you too?" he asked her in all seriousness.

Emily stood up with rage on her face. "Are you kidding me? You find the paper then make me confess to you that I have feelings for you then you decide to act like you like me too? Who does that?" she yelled. "That's low Hotch, especially for you!" She headed for the door but Hotch was quicker. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I wasn't lying to you Emily. I'm serious. I have feelings for you and I just needed to see that you felt somewhat the same about me for me to act on them." Hotch moved her hand and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel how fast it's beating? That's because of you." He leaned in closer to her and she felt his breath tickle her lips.

_So what if I want to kiss from your toes up to your lips_

_It doesn't mean that you've had me yet_

_You're gonna be good I bet_

_I'm the one who's in control here_

_Let me make it clear_

She licked her lips unconsciously. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to kiss me sir?" Emily asked with such innocence.

Hotch flashed her a smile. "Oh I'm going to kiss you!" he leaned forward and closed the gap between the two. His tongue ran along her bottom lip begging for entrance and Emily happily let it in. They battled for dominance and he won. His hands tangled into her hair and she let out a moan. They pulled apart when air became a necessity.

"See I knew it," Emily panted still trying to get air.

Hotch arched an eyebrow. "You knew what?" he asked curiously.

"That you'd let it go to your head."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer pulling his body flush against hers. "Not at all," she smiled before attaching her mouth onto his in a passionate kiss with the man of her dreams.

_Now you think you got me_

_Well I'm gonna get you_

_Now you think you can touch me_

_Well I'm gonna let you_

_Just cause I can't go on_

_Just cause I die when you're gone_

_Just cause I think of you in bed_

_Don't let it go to your head_

_If I looked in your eyes_

_One, two, too many times_

_And memorize every word you said_

_Don't let it go to your head_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okie dokey smokey…Today the letter is E…and the winner is…_

Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison

Aaron Hotchner looked down into the bullpen of the BAU from his comfortable chair behind his desk. His eyes landed on a beautiful brunette that, even though they broke up a few weeks ago, stayed on his mind, day in and day out. As he stared at her, he thought back to their last night together.

They lay in bed beside each other. He faced one way while she faced the other. The pair had just finished making love and when Hotch had looked in her eyes he knew what he had to do to keep her. And even as they lay there together he couldn't find the words to keep her by his side.

He wanted to roll over and wrap her body in his arms and tell her over and over how much she meant to him. He wanted to shout the three words that she longed to hear, and the words he's never said to her. Hotch was afraid. The people he loved ended up being taken away from him and he didn't want that. He did love her—almost to the point where it hurt to be away from her. And the only thing the brunette ever asked him for was the three words. Emily knew he loved her, but she needed to hear it from him.

The duo already kept their relationship from everyone else, and he knew she didn't see why he couldn't say it to her, and he knew it hurt her every time she said it to him, but he remained silent. Hotch always knew in his heart that the day would come when she'd reach the end of her rope and as he laid beside her, he knew that day was today.

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night_

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel miles apart inside_

_Was it something I said or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Though I tried not to hurt you, yeah I tried_

_But I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

Soft music came out of the IPod Hotch has set up for their date tonight. Hotch held his breath as Emily rolled over to face him. She put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as their favorite song filled the room. She made patterns over his chest and stomach and he knew he had to man up and just say it. It wasn't hard. It was three words, but he couldn't. No matter how much he longed and wanted to.

"Hotch?" she whispered against his chest, before lifting her head to stare into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he replied nervously.

"I love you."

Hotch noticed the way she stopped breathing once the words left her lips in anticipation of his response. Her hand was placed over his heart and he had no doubt that she could feel it racing, not only because she said those words to him, but because he knew what she wanted. Hotch laid there still and silent staring into her eyes. He watched as her eyes filled with tears and she allowed herself to breathe.

"I. Love. You." She repeated again, slowly and truthfully.

"I know," Hotch whispered. "And you know how I feel about you Em." He ran his hand through her raven hair.

"Say it."

Hotch froze. They locked eyes and he saw the pure determination in hers. "Emily…"

"Say it." She demanded.

Hotch grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. He took her breath away then released her. Tears made their way down her cheeks. "Don't show me Hotch. Say it." A long pause passed between them. "Just once, that's all I want. That's all I need. Once, and I'll leave you alone. I promise. Just please say it," her voice shook as she begged.

Hotch bit his lip as he wiped tears off of her face. "I'm sorry," he said.

A sob escaped her lips as she quickly got up and got dressed. She grabbed her bag and started throwing her belongings in it. Hotch sat up and watched the woman he loved run around the room like Flash to get all of her things. She threw her last item into her bag and walked towards the bedroom door. She faced him again and pleaded him with her watery eyes.

"I love you," she baited him again.

Silence.

Emily nodded then walked out of the room, leaving a heartbroken man to look after her. Hotch's head dropped down onto his chest. He stood up and yanked his IPod off the dock and threw it against the wall.

"Damn it!" he yelled. He punched the wall, and then slid down it to the ground.

_I listen to our favorite song playing on the radio,_

_Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder, does he know?_

_Has he ever felt like this?_

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I, I could let you know somehow_

_But I guess that's why they say _

_Every rose has its thorn_

_Just like every night has its dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad sad song_

_Every rose has its thorn_

Hotch's memory was interrupted once Emily looked up into his office and their eyes locked. He didn't know what to do. Should he look away? Should he call her up and talk to her? He still had feelings for her. He still felt the way he did that night. He still loved her. He was still _IN_ love with her.

They continued to stare at each other, each hoping for a sign or signal for what they should do next. Emily watched as Hotch gulped nervously. She closed her eyes briefly then looked away. The gulp told her everything. He wasn't ready for the leap.

Hotch watched as she looked away and he let out a deep sigh. Maybe it was better to be without her if he couldn't give her what she wanted. It was safer for her to be without him anyway. Hotch continued to stare at her. He made sure no one was around before he mumbled, "I love you Emily Prentiss. Always and forever." He shut his eyes and realized that he said the words she wanted to hear into the air. He looked back at her. He nodded, she was better off without him.

_I know I could've saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of making love_

_We both made our separate ways_

_And now I hear you found somebody new_

_And that I never meant that much to you_

_And to hear that tears me up inside_

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_


	6. Chapter 6

_So I wasn't going to post this until Friday but I figured what the hell, and considering I'm going on vacation next week and won't be able to give you guys any chapters I'd throw ya'll a bone. So this is for letter F and letter G will be up on Friday…hope you guys like it!_

From Where You Are by Lifehouse

It had happened so fast that no one could have reacted quickly enough. It happened to fast that there was nothing any of them could have done. The team watched as the UNSUB pulled his gun out and aimed it at Emily's heart and pulled the trigger. The only thing they heard in that moment was JJ's scream. Morgan tackled the man and punched him a few times. His eyes traveled to his princess who lay lifeless on the ground and pounded the guys face into a pulp.

Hotch had run to Emily and knelt beside her. He desperately felt for a pulse to no avail and as JJ, Reid and Rossi ran over to the two he pulled Emily into his arms and clutched her to his chest so no one else could touch her.

Why did this happen? Things had just started between them. He had just confessed his feelings for the brunette a week earlier. Why did things like this always happen to him? First Haley, now Emily. Was he cursed to be alone forever? Were the women he loved cursed to die young?

_So far away from where you are_

_These miles have torn us worlds apart_

_I miss you, yeah I miss you_

_So far away from where you are_

_I'm standing underneath the stars_

_And I wish you were here_

Days passed by quickly. With each passing day Hotch's world became a little darker. Emily was the one who brought him back after Haley's death and now the woman he loved was gone. There was no one there to breathe life and light into him. The funeral was beautiful and everyone was there.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah I miss you, I wish you were here_

As the casket was lowered into the ground Hotch sat on the ground and let his tears flow. He'd never be able to thank her for all she ever did for him. He'd never get to apologize for how he treated her when she first started. He'd never be able to propose to her happy beautiful face. He'd never see her walk towards him in a gorgeous wedding dress. He'd never have a piece of her forever in a form of a baby girl. He lost so much before he ever had it and that hurt him the most.

Hotch quickly got up and walked to his car alone and leaned against it trying to regain his composure. He looked up into the darkening sky and he smiled. He felt like his beautiful girl was up there watching over him.

_I feel the beating of your heart_

_I see the shadows of your face_

_Just know that wherever you are_

_Yeah I miss you, I wish you were here_

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I am so sorry. I wish I was able to protect you like I should have, but I wasn't fast enough and you paid for it. I need you to know that I loved you more than I could ever express to you. I loved you longer than I can remember. You were everything to me. You _are _everything to me." Tears coated his flushed cheeks. "Why did you leave me?" he asked quietly. "What am I supposed to do without you? How am I supposed to breathe without you?" He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I need you to know you are all I ever wanted. All I ever needed. I need to think you're looking down on me and watching out for me. I wish you were here baby." He closed his eyes. "I love you so much Emily Prentiss. I always will."

At this moment a strong breeze came through the cemetery and he shivered as he opened his eyes and smiled. "I'll take that as you love me too. I'll be back to see you soon baby." Hotch kissed his fingertips lightly then aimed them to a star that to him was his Emily, then he quietly and slowly got into his car and drove away from the love of his life.

_I miss the years that were erased_

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face_

_I miss all the little things_

_I never thought that they'd mean everything to me_

_Yeah I miss you, I wish you were here_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok so this is for letter G…This will be the last update until after the 26__th__! Vacation time is calling me! :D So hopefully I'll be able to write more while I'm away from all the drama and horribleness that is my life! So I'll add more entry for the Smut Challenge on the 18__th__ and I'll be away after that! So I hope you guys like this addition! Make sure you drop me a line and let me know what you thought! _

Getaway by Hilary Duff

Emily pulled up to a red light and debated her destination. Her mind was running wild and she couldn't slow her thoughts down.

"Turn Emily," she told herself. "Go home and sleep it off. Everything will be fine in the morning." She sat staring at the light before she began talking to herself again. "Just go straight. Go anywhere as long as it's not here and it's away from him," she spoke the words with venom seeping through.

She shook her head debating her decision. On one hand she was tired and in the morning he'd apologize again and things would return to how they were. But on the other hand she was tired of him thinking he could treat her anyway he wanted to because she'd always come back.

_Here I am again, talking to myself, sitting at a red light_

_Both hands on the wheel, how am I supposed to feel, _

_So much running through my mind?_

_First you wanna be free, now you say you need me, giving mixed signals and signs_

_It's so hard to let you in, thinking you might slam the brakes again_

Hotch had a way of making her feel alive, and he showed her that there was still beauty in the world. He would tell her he loved her whenever he could and Emily knew that she could be happy with him forever. It was like the man was made for her and she loved him more and more with each passing day.

But the man also had the ability to rip her heart out of her chest and stomp on it repeatedly over and over again.

_Put the pedal down, heading out of town, got to make a getaway_

_The traffic in my brains, driving me insane, this is more than I can take_

_You tell me that you love me first, then throw your heart into reverse_

_Gotta get away_

She could never see when he was in one of his moods when he crushed her. Emily didn't know if he was guilty for moving on after Haley or if he just had mood swings, but every time he pushed her away and acted like he didn't love her broke her each and every time. Every other time that he hurt her she would go home and drown her sorrows in a tub of ice cream but tonight while looking up at the red light, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She wanted to get away because she was losing her grip on reality every time Hotch did this to her. She wasn't sure what he wanted from. She gave him her heart, soul, her entire world and 99% of the time she knew he appreciated her and treasured all she gave but that one percent was what had her debating her next actions.

_Is this just a detour, cause I gotta be sure, that you really mean what you say_

_It's so hard to let you in, thinking you might slam the brakes again_

Maybe if she went away for a few days to clear her mind without Hotch around he would realize what he was doing and how hurting her was driving her away. Emily didn't want to leave but as she thought about him pushing her away again and saying everything was a mistake, she knew getting away was the best thing she could do.

_To a place where I can be redefined_

_Where you're out of sight and you're out of mind_

_But the truth is I can't even say goodbye_

_Here I am again, talking to myself,sitting at a red light_

_Both hands on the wheel, how am I supposed to feel, so much running through my mind_

The light was turned green and instead of turning left onto the long road that led to her condo she went straight. She didn't know her destination; she just knew what her destination wasn't. She just hoped that getting away for a few days wouldn't drive a bigger wedge between the two. She just needed to show Hotch what he'd be missing if he kept keeping her out. The next four lights were green and she put her foot further down on the pedal and sped away from her troubles and her broken heart and hoped she was making the right choice.

_Put the pedal down, heading out of town, got to make a getaway_

_The traffic in my brains, driving me insane, this is more than I can take_

_You tell me that you love me first, then throw your heart into reverse_

_Gotta get away_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey all! I'm back and vacation proved pretty helpful for me considering I have all the stories from letters I to P done…and for those who wanted happier stories TADA only one out of all of those already written are kind of downers! Anywho so here's the story for the letter H. I picked Hello, but I picked the David Cook version that he did on Idol because well, no offense to Mr. Richie but Mr. Cook ROCKED it and that's when he became my idol! Enjoy =D_

Hello by David Cook

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Hotch looked down into the bullpen and sighed when the brunette who always seemed to be on his mind laughed at something Morgan said. Her laughter filled the room and Hotch couldn't help but smile. Hotch couldn't stop his mind from wandering to him and Emily out on a date and her laughing at something he said. To her having a good time with him. Then he started to picture them kissing like he's thought about so many times. He pictured her lips soft mixed with a hint of sweet. Seeing her walk past his door snapped him out of his daydream.

"Prentiss?" she poked her head inside. "Hey, are you looking for me?" he asked hopeful.

She bit her lip. "Actually I was going to go see Dave but," she walked into the office and plopped down in the seat across from him. "Did you need me? How are things? I haven't had a chance to talk to you lately."

Hotch gave her a smile. "I've been good. Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm still kicking. I couldn't ask for more," she said with a smile that Hotch swears she saves just for him.

Hotch stared into her brown eyes longer than he should have and quickly cleared his throat before looking away. "So what were you going to see Dave about?" he asked with innocence lacing his voice. He needed to know why she was going to see Dave instead of him.

Emily looked out of the window in his office. The sun was shining and it made Emily smile lightly. "No reason," she told Hotch as she continued to stare out the window.

Hotch studied her from behind his desk. She was being evasive and he wasn't used to it. Emily was the one who opened up to him, and in return he opened up to her. Now that Hotch thought about it she wasn't coming around as often as she usually did. She tried to keep her distance, and even though she still laughed and smiled the same towards him something about her was different. Something that he didn't know. Something that she wasn't telling him, and if he was honest with himself, that worried him.

Emily finally returned her gaze back to Hotch to find him staring at her intently. She gave a small smile and worried about what might have been running through his mind at the moment. She knew she wasn't around often anymore, and she hoped he knew that it wasn't because of something that he did. Or anything Jack did. Jack, she thought. The little boy, who reached into her chest, ripped out her heart and ran away with it. She missed him. His laugh had the ability to brighten her day, and Emily knew that his laugh had the same effect on his father. She sighed then stood up. She had to get out of the office before questions were asked, and before she let something slip that she shouldn't.

"Well Hotch, I better get back to work," she said quickly as she straightened out her shirt.

"Yeah, sorry Prentiss I didn't mean to keep you," he said with a hint of regret in his voice. He shouldn't have stopped her on her way to Dave's. If he didn't then they wouldn't be having this awkward conversation filled with pauses that were no where near comfortable.

Emily was heading for the door before she turned back around to face the man who was her best friend. "Never apologize to me Hotch. There's no need to, and I think our friendship has moved past that stage." She flashed him that smile again and Hotch felt the sides of his lips turning upwards. "I'll talk to you later," she said as she walked out of his office and headed towards Dave's.

Hotch returned his gaze to the paperwork before him. He tried to read the words before him, but his mind kept going back to how weird Emily had been acting. Why was she going to see Dave? Was something going on between them? His heart stopped for half a second at that thought. What if she liked him? What if they got together and he didn't have Emily to turn to anymore? She helped him through so much since Haley died, and he wasn't going to let his old friend take her away from him.

His mind traveled back to the last day they spent time together outside of work. Emily had taken Jack to the park and he showed up after he finished some paperwork, and smiled brightly when he saw Emily playing with his son. She had the ability to bring a smile to his face even when he didn't want to. Once the duo spotted him walking towards them they raced towards him. Emily beat Jack and jumped into Hotch's arms and tackled him to the ground. Emily sat back with her legs straddling Hotch's waist. Jack finally caught up to them and he jumped on his father's chest.

"Tickle him Jack!" Emily yelled and the little boy let his small fingers run everywhere from Hotch's neck to head. Hotch squirmed around laughing. Finally as father and son were both out of breath from laughing they both stopped. Jack laid his head down on his father's chest and sighed happily. Hotch and Prentiss both placed their hand on the back of the young boy and as their hands collided their eyes met.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I wanna tell you so much I love you_

Emily's eyes were filled with joy. She rarely got to see her boss so happy. He was getting better, he wasn't moping around all the time, and he didn't always have his stoic demeanor on, and she got to see a glimpse of a great man once in a while, but today seeing his eyes light up when Jack tickled him made her smile brightly, and she felt something deep down for the man under her.

As Hotch stared up at Emily he saw something different in her eyes. Something that wasn't there before. Something that he had wanted to see for a while now. He smiled up at her then linked his hand with hers on his sons back. They sat there smiling at each other for a while until Jack stirred and sat up. Their hands separated.

From that day on Hotch tried to think of small reasons to touch the woman who had invaded his mind and heart. He didn't know how to tell her that he loved her. He didn't know if he could show her. He wanted to, very much, but he didn't know what her response would be. He couldn't lose her. But now she was going to see Dave for 'no reason'.

The day passed by slowly and all Hotch could think of was reasons why Emily would go to Dave's office. He couldn't find a good reason, so he decided right then and there that he had to put things on the line for her. He had to tell her how he felt before she fell for Dave or someone else. It was decided.

_Cause I wondered where you are_

_And I wondered what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_Cause I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Emily opened her door and was surprised to see Hotch standing before her. A large smile graced her face. "Hotch! What are you doing here?" Her smile fell. "Is there another case?" she asked.

"I love you," Hotch blurted out before he could stop himself. Emily's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to drop a bomb like that on you, but I had to tell you. I love you Emily. I love everything about you. You're smile, eyes, laugh. I love how you take care of the people around you. I love how you take care of _me _when I try to push you away. I love your heart and I love how you have the ability to be a pain in my ass. I love it all. And I don't know if you help me because we're friends or because you have deeper feelings for me, but Emily," he reached out and grabbed her hand, "please tell me how to win your heart, because after all this time we've known each other and spent together I don't have a clue. And I really think we could be good together. I think we could heal each other in a way. I have no idea what's going through your head right now. I have no idea if you're going to kick me out or what you're going to say, but I needed you to know. I love you. I'm _in _love with you. In a way I think I always have been."

The pair stood in silence for a minute before Emily jumped into Hotch's arms and planted her lips firmly on his. Hotch's arms wrapped around her waist tightly and kissed back with vigor. They finally pulled apart when air became a necessity. Tears brimmed Emily's eyes. Hotch placed her feet back on the ground but kept her close to his body.

Emily cupped his face in her hands. She laughed. "You're a funny man Aaron Hotchner. I love you too. I always have. So I don't need to tell you how to win my heart because well," she grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart, "you already have it. You always will."

Hotch let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "God," he ran his hands through her raven hair, "you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that!" He pulled her closer for another kiss and Emily walked them backwards to the steps then they pulled apart and Emily grabbed his hand and they walked up the stairs to her bedroom to give into their feelings.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Yours by The Script

Aaron Hotchner stood in front of all his friends and family and waited patiently for the girl of his dreams to make her presence known in what he knew would be a stunning outfit.

As he waited for her his mind traveled back to how their relationship started and how thankful he was for her. One day he had started to see her differently. She wasn't just a woman he worked with anymore. She was a strong, independent, caring woman who decided it was her main goal in life to take care of him. It was her choice to show up unexpectedly at his door just to keep him company and find small ways to make him laugh. Not many could make him smile, let alone laugh, but she broke through all the barriers and was able to make him do things he forgot how to.

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine_

_Mapped my face outlined by lines,_

_And somehow growing old feels fine_

_I listen close for I'm not smart_

_You wrap your thoughts and works of art_

_And hang them on the walls of my heart_

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much…I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much…but I'm yours_

She stayed by him even as he tried to push her away. When he didn't feel like talking she just sat there with him in silence that enveloped them. Then one day he stopped seeing her as just a friend that cared and he saw her as someone he could see himself with for the rest of his life. He saw her as someone who'd be there for him until the very end, and who'd be there through all the rough stages, and he was honored that she chose him to fight for.

Hotch thought back to how she pulled him out of the abyss when Haley died. That was the first time she ever saw him cry. His son's world and his own came crashing down in an instant and she stood by him through every heartbreaking moment. Every time Jack cried because he missed his mother she knew exactly what to say. She carried light inside of her that brought both guys out of the darkness that was threatening to take them over. She was his everything.

_You healed these scars over time_

_And braced my soul, you've loved my mind_

_You are the angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died_

_My knees went weak and you saw me cry_

_Say I'm still the soldier in your eye._

The first time he met her parents as her boyfriend he tried so hard to please them and he tried desperately to fit in because he wanted to be good enough for her, but even already knowing her mother, she didn't deem him worthy of her daughter. He remembered leaving the house upset and she pulled him aside and told him that she loved him even more now that her mother didn't like him. A small smile appeared on his lips and he felt better because he knew then that nothing and no one would ever come between them. She'd love him until the end of time. And he couldn't ask for anything else.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much…I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much…but I'm yours_

Finally he looked over at his best man as the doors at the back of the church opened. A raven haired beauty in a stunning strapless wedding dress appeared and his heart stopped beating. She was breathtaking and as she moved closer to him he felt like he would collapse. She smiled her bright pearly white smile and that's all it took to jump start his heart. She finally made it to him and he lifted her veil and it took all he had not to kiss her then. He grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes and he knew he was more than ready to spend every single day of his life with one Mrs. Emily Prentiss Hotchner. She was going to be his and he couldn't wait.

_I may not have the softest touch _

_I may not say the words as such_

_I know I don't fit in that much…but I'm yours_


	10. Chapter 10

Just A Girl by No Doubt

"Are you freaking kidding me Hotch?" Emily shouted.

"Why would I be kidding?" Hotch said in complete seriousness.

"Give me a good reason Hotch."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me a valid reason why I can't go with you guys and I'll leave it alone." Emily tapped her foot impatiently waiting for a response knowing nothing he said was going to make it better.

"Prentiss, it's a dangerous mission."

"Of course it is Hotch! That's why you need me on the case. You need all you can get. I don't see any reason why I can't go."

"It's not safe."

"No shit. We've established that. But why do the guys get to go risk their lives to become heroes but I can't?"

"Pren—"

"Don't Prentiss me! Give me a good reason."

"We don't want you to get hurt."

"Well I don't want you to get hurt, so don't you think it'd be better to have a bunch of people watching your back?" she argued. "I don't need you guys to hold my hand."

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes_

_I'm exposed and it's no big surprise_

_Don't I think I know exactly where I stand_

_This world is forcing me to hold your hand_

_Cause I'm just a girl, a little old me_

_Well don't let me out of your sight_

_Oh I'm just a girl all pretty and petite_

_So don't let me have any rights_

_Oooo I've had it up to here_

"We don't want to have to keep an eye on you when we go in there." Hotch told her quietly.

"What?" She screamed. She took a deep breath. "You don't want to have to watch me but you're taking Reid with you? Tell me how the hell that makes sense! It's because I don't have a penis isn't it?"

"Emily—"

"No, it is isn't it? If I had a penis I'd be able to play with the big boys but since I don't I get stuck on the side line. I can't help I'm female Hotch and you shouldn't keep me from something because I'm just a girl!"

"That's not why Emily."

Emily quickly sniffed the air. "I smell bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit, we just want you to be safe and you'll be safest here."

She took a step closer. "I want to be safe and I want you guys to be safe and well and I can't make sure you are if I'm stuck here! I want to be able to have your backs. Are you trying to make me scared of the world or something? I can do this!"

_The moment that I step outside_

_So many reasons for me to run and hide_

_I can't do the little things that I hold so dear_

_Cause it's all those little things that I fear_

_Cause I'm just a girl, I'd rather not be_

_Cause they won't let me drive late at night_

_Oh I'm just a girl, guess I'm some kind of freak_

_Cause they all sit and stare with their eyes_

_Oh I'm just a girl, take a good look at me_

_Just your typical proto type_

_Ooo I've had it up to here, ooo am I making myself clear?_

"JJ and Garcia will be here."

Emily let out a growl of frustration. "COME ON! Garcia wouldn't be going even if she had the training. And you aren't taking JJ because she's not a field agent like I am! I think it's bullshit you're making me stay with the other girls because I'm just that. A female."

Hotch hung his head. "Is it so wrong that I want to keep you safe? Is it wrong that I worry about you?"

Emily studied his face and saw the worry etched in it. She moved closer to him. "Of course it's not wrong to worry about my safety. It's actually very sweet, but Hotch I worry about you guys as well and being stuck here is going to make me go nuts. Because what if something happens to you guys? What am I supposed to do from here? I couldn't even take care of you guys from here. I know you worry about me, but Hotch I can take care of myself. All I'm asking for is the chance to prove to you that I'm not just a girl."

"I know you aren't Emily and that scares me." There was a long pause between the two. Hotch dropped his head again avoiding her dark eyes. "For some reason I feel the need to protect you. To make sure you're safe whenever I can. I'm very protective of you Emily. If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do." He sighed then looked back up at her. "But if you want to come and you swear you'll be careful and stay with me the entire time, you can come."

Emily's face beamed with a smile. She ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Hotch and I swear I'll do whatever you say. Thank you, thank you!" She kissed his cheek quickly. "Thank you!" She removed herself from his arms and headed for the door. "You won't regret this Hotch, I promise."

She left his office and all Hotch could do was pray that that was a promise she could keep because he had a bad feeling about this. And under no circumstances was he going to lose the woman that he loved. And all he needed was a reason to tell her.

_Oh I'm just a girl living in captivity_

_Your rule of thumb makes me worry so_

_Oh I'm just a girl what's my destiny_

_What I succumb to is making me numb_

_Oh I'm just a girl my apology_

_What I become is sober and so _


	11. Chapter 11

Kiss Me by Shelly Fairchild

The team was on a case and they just finished at nine at night. Hotch decided it was too late to go home so they all decided to head out to a bar that they all eyeballed through out their week there. They headed back to the hotel to change into more comfortable clothes.

Hotch remained in his suit, sans jacket and tie. The other men chose the plain t-shirt looks. The ladies however picked skirts and dresses. JJ picked a long black skirt with a nice blue blouse. Garcia had a colorful dress on that hugged her curves. She had on matching shoes that had everyone wondering where she found them. Emily however had picked a red skirt that came mid thigh with a matching dress shirt. Her thigh high boots completed her look. The team had seen her dressed up before but tonight she looked absolutely beautiful. Hotch for one couldn't peel his eyes away from her.

They decided to walk to the bar so they could all get smashed if they wanted to. Morgan hooked his arm with Emily's with Hotch walking on her other side. The other four were walking ahead of them. They all made small talk and Hotch was surprised when Emily's hand kept brushing against his. He shook it off as coincidence since they were walking close to one another. But he knew it was deliberate when Emily's pinky wrapped around his. He looked down at their hands then up at Emily who was engrossed in her conversation with Morgan. He smiled to himself and kept her pinky in his.

He couldn't help but think about how Emily had acted around him all week. She'd stand close to him and their arms would brush against each other. Or her eyes would linger on him longer than usual. She had leaned in closer to him when she talked, like she was telling him a secret. And now the pinky. He looked at her again and let his eyes take her in. She was beautiful. She had always been, but tonight in the moonlight he really noticed it. Emily turned her head in his direction and he blushed at being caught. She smiled a thousand watt smile and he melted. He looked away to try to compose himself. Since when did she affect him like that? When did he start to wonder what her lips felt like? He shook his head, she's your subordinate, he berated himself. He let those thoughts fly from his mind, but his hand stayed in place.

They arrived at the bar and they picked a booth. They ordered drinks and shots and before long they were all wasted. The girls more then the guys. They all heard horrible singing and looked up.

"Karaoke!"Emily yelled louder than she realized and she clasped a hand over her mouth and put her head on Hotch's shoulder as she laughed.

"Excited Em?" Reid asked with a smile.

She lifted her head to look at the genius. "Yes! I'm excited, and I know exactly what song I'm going to sing," she stated as she looked at Hotch.

"You're actually going to sing Princess?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she said then got up and put in her song. She returned with a smug look on her face. The team continued to have a good time before they came to get her for her song.

"I'll be back," she told everyone and winked at Hotch before disappearing with the bartender.

"Is anyone else nervous about what she's going to do?" JJ asked.

"Oh yeah!" Garcia snorted. "But I can't wait."

Emily stood on the stage and all six people turned to face her. She looked nervous, but they all watched as she shook it off. She grabbed the microphone and the music started.

_Sittin' round here in the Memphis heat_

_Only one thing to do_

_Get on out of this Delta sun_

_And start lovin' up on you_

'_Cuz in the morning', oh I want you in the evenin'_

_All the time and in between. I want you in everyway._

_So kiss me, I just wanna be together_

_And no one's gonna love you better, every night and every day._

_Sitting here starin' at the muddy water moon_

_Underneath the spell of the night_

_I'm gonna give you everything I got_

_So get over here and hold me tight._

'_Cuz in the morning', oh I want you in the evenin'_

_All the time and in between. I want you in everyway._

_So kiss me, I just wanna be together_

_And no one's gonna love you better, every night and every day._

Everyone's mouth dropped open and they all turned to look at Hotch, who didn't even notice. He only had eyes for one person. Emily continued to sing her heart out and the team watched in awe at how beautiful her voice was.

"Who knew Emily Prentiss could sing?" Rossi stated.

_Babe, you know you got me by the look in my eyes_

_Oh I give myself away_

_Something about the way you are is working on me_

_And there is nothing left that I can say_

_Oh yeah_

'_Cuz in the morning', oh I want you in the evenin'_

_All the time and in between. I want you in everyway._

_So kiss me, I just wanna be together_

_And no one's gonna love you better, every night and every day._

_So kiss me, I just wanna be together._

Emily finished her song and they all watched Hotch get up from his seat quickly and jump on the stage then pull Emily into his arms and plaster his lips on top of hers. The two barely noticed all the cheering as they kissed. Hotch's hand wrapped into her hair and he pulled her closer. His other hand traveled down to cup her ass. She moaned into his mouth. They continued to kiss like they were the only two in the room until they were pulled from the stage.

Hotch pushed Emily against the wall backstage and she smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me," she said with a saucy smile.

Hotch bent his head and took her breath away.


	12. Chapter 12

_This is my favorite song by Pink…it's full of emotion and desperation, her just wanting to find someone who won't make her cry in the end. I freaking LOVE IT! _

Love Song by Pink

Hotch thought back to his relationship with Emily. The love that she had for him and the way he loved her. She was his world. She was his everything. There were many times that he wanted to give up and run away from it all but she never let him. She understood him like no one else ever has. He owed her so much.

_I've never written a love song, that didn't end in tears_

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song, if you can replace my fears_

_I need your patience and guidance, and all your loving and more_

_When thunder rolls through my life will you be able to weather the storm?_

_There's so much I would give ya baby, if I'd only let myself. _

_There's a swell of emotions, I feel I must protect_

_What's the point of this armor if it keeps the love away too?_

_I'd rather bleed with cuts of love than live without any scars. _

His mind went back to his relationship with Haley. The way that he let her down and how his heart got broken. It was mainly his fault with Haley but it didn't make it hurt any less. When she left he thought his world was going to come to an end. He never in a million years would have thought that he'd fall in love again. Especially not the kind of love that consumed every part of him.

Part of him wanted to keep his feelings for Emily to himself but slowly she broke down his armor and made him fall for her more than he ever would have imagined. She told him that what's the point of the armor if it keeps the love out too? That was the day he fell for Emily Prentiss completely. She had a way of calming his fears and worries. The way she was with Jack was when he knew he needed her forever. Sometimes Hotch believed his son loved Emily more than he loved him.

_Baby can I trust this or do all things end?_

_I need to hear that you'd die for me again and again and again_

_So tell me when you look in my eyes can you share all the pain and the happy times?_

_Cause I will love you for the rest of my life_

One night after making love the pair laid together panting trying to catch their breath.

"I love you," Hotch said unexpectedly.

Emily turned to face him. "I love you to baby."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you that. I was just worried. I've lost so much and I thought that if I told you that I loved you that you would be taken away from me. I guess I was expecting you to tell me you'd die for me. I'm sorry it took me so long. But you stood by me through it all. You've kept me sane and you made me a better person. God I love you so much."

Emily smiled at the handsome man next to her. "You said it, that's all that I could ask for," Emily said through tears. "And I hope you know that I would die for you! I'd give my life for yours. I'd trade my life for yours." She traced his lips with her fingers. "Don't ever forget and don't ever doubt it. You are all I ever wanted." She leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Hotch pulled her body to his and she placed her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her waist tightly. The last thought he had before he fell into a nice peaceful sleep was that maybe he'd actually found a love that wouldn't end in tears. Because in the end he knew he'd do whatever he had to do to keep her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, smiled to himself as she snuggled closer, and he closed his eyes, happier than he's been in a while.

_This is my very first love song that didn't end in tears_

_I think you rewrote my love song, for the rest of my years_

_And I will love you for the rest of my life_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, so this is my favorite Kelly Clarkson song EVER! I could have written this song. It describes me to a T! I freaking love it! LOVE IT I TELL YOU! If you haven't heard it before, you should check it out! It's AWESOME!_

Maybe by Kelly Clarkson

_I'm strong but I break_

_I'm stubborn and I make plenty of mistakes_

_Yeah I'm hard and life with me is never easy_

_To figure out, to love, I'm jaded but oh so lovely_

_All you have to do is hold me_

_And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be if you trust me love me let me maybe maybe_

"You knew how…you knew _who _I was before any of this started and now you're telling me that you don't want to be with me? Did you think stringing me along to end up breaking my heart was the best way to go Hotch?" Emily yelled.

"See you're stubborn. You aren't listening to me!"

"I'm not listening because you aren't saying anything worth hearing! I love you Hotch. I love your flaws, your mannerisms, the way you love Jack. I love you as a boss and I love you as the man who takes my breath away, so please don't stand there and act like I don't mean anything to you."

Hotch took a step closer and cupped her face in his hands. "Of course you mean something to me Emily. You mean everything to me but we can't. People are catching on and if someone suspects that we're together we'll get torn apart."

_Someday when were at the same place _

_When were on the same road_

_When it's okay to hold my hand _

_Without feeling lost, without all the excuses_

_When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me _

_Then maybe maybe_

_All u have to do is hold me_

_And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be if you'll trust me love me let me maybe maybe_

Emily pushed him away from her. "So you decide for us to tear us apart? How the hell is that fair?" Tears escaped her eyes on their own. She didn't want to break in front of him but her compartmentalizing skills were failing her when she needed them the most. "So when is it going to be okay for you to hold my hand in public Hotch? When is it going to be okay to kiss me in front of our friends? And if you think that the rest of the team would say something to Strauss or anyone else for that matter, you're a moron!"

"Do you think I like going days, hell hours without touching you? Without being able to kiss you when I want to? Emily I can't even look at you or let my eyes linger on you because someone might see!" he tried to reason with her.

"Who cares? If you loved me like you say you do then you wouldn't care what the consequences were for looking at me, for kissing me or touching me. You would_ fight_ for me. Hotch I know I can be confusing sometimes and being with me might not be that easy but I'll change if that's what you want. I'll change if it means that you'll stay."

"Emily, I could never ask you to change. You are perfect just the way you are."

Emily's head dropped. "Just not perfect enough for you to change your mind. That doesn't make much sense to me Hotch."

"I'm so sorry."

"I just want you. Consequences be damned. Why can't you want me that way as well? Just hold me and I'll give you the world. Love me Hotch, that's all I'm asking you to do."

"I do love you. I love you so much—"

"Stop saying that! And stop making excuses for why you don't want to be with me. Just break up with me and go."

_I'm confusing as hell_

_I'm north and south_

_And I'll probably never have it all figured out_

_But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you_

_And I promise I'll try yeah I'm gonna try_

_To give you every little part of me every single detail you missed with your eyes_

_Then maybe maybe yeah maybe yeah maybe_

"Emily."

"Don't Emily me!" she barked. "I wasn't meant to walk this world without you Hotch and you're going to make me after I gave you everything. Maybe I wasn't good enough for you. Maybe you didn't see me the way you should have but one day when you realize what an idiot you were and when you realize you can't live without me you'll love me then. The way you should be loving me now. But I guess love _doesn't_ conquer all."

Hotch went to wrap his arms around her but she stepped out of his reach. "You don't want me then go…you don't get a hug and you don't get to make yourself feel better for breaking my heart. You get to walk out of here, away from me and know that you are a coward and at the moment a piece of shit. I hope it's worth it." She barked at him as she walked away from the man of her dreams.

_One day well meet again and you'll need me you'll see me completely_

_Every little bit then oh yeah maybe you'll love me then_

_I don't wanna be tough_

_And I don't wanna be proud_

_I don't need to be fixed and I don't certainly don't need to be found_

_I'm not lost_

_I need to be loved I just need to be loved _

_I just wanna be loved by you and I won't stop cuz I believe_

_That maybe yeah maybe maybe yeah maybe_


	14. Chapter 14

No One Else by Allison Iraheta

_I_ _got myself to blame for this_

_Got myself to blame for my difficult days_

_And my typical ways but you,_

_You know how to let things slide_

_I'm all perfect in your eyes_

_You don't see—all the damage in me, and_

Hotch knew he had no one else to blame for the way he was other than himself. He let his life experiences turn him into who he is. He had a way of closing off to the people around him and keeping his emotions to himself. Hotch knew he didn't have many friends because of this. He had had a wife and he let her go because he picked the job over her. If he was being honest with himself he picked finding a way to bring his agent back over his wife as well, but he'd never admit that to another person. So Aaron Hotchner knew it was all his fault he was the way he was, but he would gladly be the person he is now because being that guy bagged him the girl.

Emily Prentiss put up with all of his angry moods and she put up with how he occasionally treated her. Whenever he had one of his temper tantrums, as Emily called them, he would always apologize. He tried desperately to change his ways because he didn't want to push her away, but she held onto him tightly and told him that she loved him regardless and she was always going to and nothing was ever going to change that.

_There's simply no one else, in the world that I could ever find_

_Likes me when I'm low and still tolerates me when I'm high_

_You, you got me down, you kept comin round_

_There's simply no one else I could lean on a thousand times_

_Still be there again and again and never lose his mind_

_You know me so well, that you can't even tell_

_That you're like no one else…that you're like no one else_

Whenever Hotch looked back at the beginning of their relationship, he still couldn't believe how he had treated her. Thinking back he knew that he didn't trust her because he didn't trust himself around her. There was never a person who could enter his mind and star in his fantasizes, especially when it wasn't Haley.

Hotch had always debated whether or not he was going to say something to Emily about his feelings, but he didn't have to. She had stopped by his house after a tough case with kids and they talked for a few hours then as she was on her way out she grabbed him and kissed him. He was in shock, but that didn't stop him from returning the kiss. That night was the beginning of it all.

_No, nothings ever what it seems but you always seem to be_

_Who you are even when it gets hard_

_And you let me kick ya to the floor_

_And you still come back for more you're too good_

_What did I do to deserve you_

_There's simply no one else in the world that I could ever find_

_Likes me when I'm low and still tolerates me when I'm high_

_You, you got me down, you kept comin round_

_There's simply no one else I could lean on a thousand times_

_Still be there again and again, and never lose his mind_

_You know me so well, that you can't even tell_

_That you're like no one else…that you're like no one else_

Hotch didn't know how Emily could look past all his flaws, and let all the mistakes he's made slide, but she had. And he highly doubted she'd ever leave. Hotch always knew that Emily could compartmentalize but he never knew she could take a beating from him then get back up and do it again if she had too. He knew he didn't deserve her, but if it was up to him he was never going to let her go. She was one in a million. She was his shoulder to cry on. His lover. His best friend. A mother figure to his son. She was everything. Someone he could see himself growing old with. Emily Prentiss was unlike anyone else.

_I told you I'd never love you, you said that it would be okay_

_You had enough love for us anyway_

_I told you I'd never need you, but oh you proved me wrong again_

_And I pray to God that never ends…_

_There's simply no one else in the world that I could ever find_

_Likes me when I'm low and still tolerates me when I'm high_

_You, you got me down, you kept comin round_

_There's simply no one else I could lean on a thousand times_

_Still be there again and again, and never lose his mind_

_You know me so well, that you can't even tell_

_That you're like no one else…that you're like no one else_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, I'm not going to lie, I listen to Miley Cyrus…her damn songs get in my head and just won't go away and I finally gave in! Don't judge me! Haha, hopefully ya'll like this chapter…hit that little button and at the end and let me know! _

Obsessed by Miley Cyrus

Emily Prentiss tossed and turned in her queen sized bed. She couldn't fall asleep and there was only one person she could blame for that. Aaron Hotchner, the man who was her boss, always stayed on her mind, even when she tried to push him out of it. Emily let out an annoyed sigh then grabbed a book off her nightstand while flipping on the lamp by her side. She read two lines before her mind once again traveled to her fearless leader. She kicked the blanket off of her body. She felt like she was on fire. All she could do was think of Hotch. She wondered what his arms around her would feel like, what his lips pressed against hers would taste like. What she'd have to do to get a moan to escape his lips. How his tongue would feel running along her body. Emily rolled her eyes and threw her book to the floor.

"It's official," she muttered to herself, "I'm obsessed with my boss."

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?_

_I need some sleep. Tomorrow I have things to do_

_Every time I close my eyes I see your face_

_So I try to read, but all I do is lose my place._

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time, I do all the time._

Emily turned her head and looked at the clock. The bright red numbers told her it was a little before three in the morning. All Emily wanted to do was call him up and hear his strong deep voice say his name.

"Oh my God Emily, you're obsessing over his voice. Are you kidding? You saw him a few hours ago," she chastised herself.

But her fingers had a mind of their own. They grabbed her phone and positioned themselves over the speed dial. He'll think you're insane Emily. What are you going to tell him? Her mind debated with her heart.

Before she could stop herself or think her fingers pressed down and dialed Hotch's number. Emily held her breath waiting for his famous answer.

"Hotchner."

Emily bit back a moan from the sound his voice gave her. She felt herself become wet. Say something Emily! Anything!

"Hotch?" Of course it's Hotch, you idiot! Get yourself out of this one, her mind yelled at her.

"Prentiss?" Hotch asked with sleep evident in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry; I accidentally hit your number. I didn't mean to wake you," she lied.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked clearly awake now with concern coating his voice.

"I'm positive. I'm sorry to disturb you."

Silence fell over the line and Emily started to regret dialing his number even though she needed to hear his voice.

"It's okay. It's a good kind of disturbance," Hotch finally told her. Now it was her turn to sit there silently unsure of what to say. She felt her cheeks burn and she was glad for once that he wasn't in front of her.

_I just had to call you up and say hello_

_I know it's 3 am, and I saw you a while ago_

_But I still had this aching need to hear your voice_

_To know you're there, I don't seem to have any choice_

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time, I do all the time._

"Well I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry again," she mumbled quickly.

"Emily?" Hotch asked.

"Yes?" she gasped out at the sound of her first name rolling off his tongue.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Emily bit her lip. "Of course. Same goes for you."

Hotch cleared his throat. "Have a good night Emily," he said in a deep voice.

"Good night." With that they both hung up.

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up_

_I feel so lonely by myself_

_Is this the way it feels when you're in love?_

_Or is it something else?_

Emily put her phone back on her night stand and turned her light back off. She laid back against her pillow and smiled to herself on how well their conversation went. She smiled as she heard his voice in her head again. She rolled onto her stomach and she hugged her pillow before she closed her eyes and let her dreams invade her mind. Because in the end, having an obsession over Aaron Hotchner was definitely not the worst thing in the world.

_Am I obsessed with you?_

_I do my best not to want you_

_But I do all the time, I do all the time_

_But I do all the time, I want you all the time._


	16. Chapter 16

Priceless by Melanie Fiona

There were many things Emily Prentiss could deal with. She could deal with a crazy UNSUB who makes her go on a wild goose chase. She could deal with being hit by people twice her size. She could deal with a mother who tried to change her every time she turned around. She could deal with a lot. In reality she was the queen of compartmentalizing and dealing with things she didn't want to.

The one thing Emily couldn't deal with was not falling for Aaron Hotchner. She knew that if anyone ever found out one or both could be transferred and they could lose their jobs. In the beginning Hotch was worried about what the consequences would be, but she found that if she placed her lips against his he would forget about everything. Emily knew that Hotch loved her. She could feel it, sense it. But once in a while all she wanted to hear was that the other beautiful woman in front of him didn't stand a chance.

_If I was a million miles away _

_Could you promise that our love would be safe?_

_And if a beautiful girl was in your face_

_Would you remember, even remember my name?_

_I need to know right where you stand_

_Cause I'd give up everything I have_

_And baby for your love if that's what it takes to last_

_I swear for you boy I'd go to extremes_

_Cause our love is priceless, our love is priceless_

_Take my car, take my home, take everything_

_Cause our love is priceless, our love is priceless_

Hotch knew how much Emily loved him. He knew she'd give her life up for him. She'd give anything and everything for him and just knowing that someone loved him that much made his heart soar. Especially considering he felt the same way about her. Their relationship was priceless. And Hotch knew the time had come to prove to her that he was all in.

_If there's ever hurt inside your heart_

_You better believe that you can run right into these arms_

_No where could ever be too far_

_For me to come get you cause nothing could ever keep us apart_

_I need to know that you feel the same_

_Cause I'd sacrifice all that I got today_

_And baby for your love I'm down to go all the way_

Emily walked into her condo and she dropped her bags. Her place was filled with flowers and candles set up leading upstairs. She followed the trail and went into her bedroom. Petals were all over her bed and in the middle was a small box. Emily picked it up and opened it and let out a gasp as a beautiful silver engagement ring stared back at her. Tears began to fill her eyes and she let out another gasp as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Hotch kissed the back of her exposed neck then turned her to face him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it Aaron. It's beautiful."

Hotch beamed then knelt down on one knee. "Emily Prentiss, you are all I could have ever asked for. You're smart, funny, beautiful, caring, sexy as hell. I only have eyes for you and there are some days when I can't breathe because you aren't near me. I want you in every way. I need you. I love you. So what I'm getting at is will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks at a rapid pace. "Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much baby!"

Hotch stood up and quickly placed the ring on her slim finger as she bounced in place anxiously. Once the ring was in place Emily jumped into Hotch's arms and they both fell back onto the bed. She placed kisses all over his face before he captured her lips with his own.

_I swear for you boy I'd go to extremes_

_Cause our love is priceless, our love is priceless_

_Take my car, take my home, take everything_

_Cause our love is priceless, our love is priceless_

Emily sighed then laid next to him on the bed with his arm around her waist. She held up her left hand and smiled. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Hotchner."

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Hotchner," he chuckled as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Emily rolled over to face him and kissed him again.

"This," she gestured to the room, "is priceless. What you just did is priceless. And the way you make me feel is absolutely priceless. I love you so much!"

"Ditto beautiful. Ditto," Hotch told her as he kissed his gorgeous fiancée.


	17. Chapter 17

_Alrighty then, so this chapter is borderline M so it's up to you if you want to read it or not :D And who loved the finale last night? ME! When the fabulous Mr. Curry licked his finger then wiped the blood off the little girls face I GAGGED! Nasty! Anyway, read and review if you like…hope you enjoy!_

Quicksand by La Roux

The two had been dancing around their attraction for a while. They had an unspoken agreement where they allowed each other to touch one another when no one was looking. But they only gave into that temptation when they couldn't survive without brushing against the other one to feel that spark that ignites when it happens. They weren't together officially but they knew not to get into a relationship or have any flings because one day the other would give in and they wanted to be free when the moment came. What Hotch wasn't expecting was Emily being so flirty with Morgan one night at the bar. Emily had more to drink than she usually did and since she couldn't flirt with Hotch she had to settle for Morgan, who was more than willing to oblige.

_I'm the obsessor_

_Holding your hand_

_Seems you have forgotten_

_About your man_

_Alone in the darkness_

_My bed's a different land_

_Your touch intensified_

_And I'm in the quicksand_

_I'm in the quicksand_

Hotch watched as Emily seductively ran her hand up Morgan's arm. He couldn't control his glare the moment Emily wormed her way onto Morgan's lap. What the fuck was she doing? He wondered to himself. Didn't she know how much he wanted her? Didn't she know that she was driving him insane? First with the outfit she walked in wearing. The tight skirt that hugged all of her curves, then the deep purple v neck top that clung to her rough breasts perfectly. The way she was perched on top of Morgan with her elbows on the table leaning forward slightly had Hotch's gaze fixated on her chest. He let his mind fantasize about how she'd look only in a bra and underwear. Of how she'd look spread out on his bed underneath him with her hair fanned out around her head, and her body flushed from her arousal. His gaze returned to her eyes and he felt himself blush underneath the dark lust filled eyes gaze.

Emily had watched as Hotch's eyes glazed over as he looked her over. She felt her inside's set a blaze. When their eyes met she saw something in them she never saw before. Something that made her a little nervous. Something possessive. Emily had to contain a grin as she watched Hotch glare at Morgan when he pulled her back flush against him and placed his hands flat against her stomach.

An idea popped into her mind and knew that if she was ever going to get Hotch to make a move she was going to have to use this Morgan thing to her advantage. Emily relaxed against Morgan and wrapped her arm around his neck then turned her head to the side and kissed Morgan lightly on the cheek.

Hotch clenched his hands together underneath the table as Morgan's hands ran further up her body and rested right under her breasts. Placing another kiss on his cheek Emily patted Morgan's hands then climbed off his lap and headed towards the bathroom.

_You're the upsetter_

_Stroking my hand_

_What's my position?_

_I don't understand_

_Am I your possession?_

_Am I in demand?_

_On when you turn to me_

_I'm in the quicksand_

_I'm in the quicksand_

Emily had just walked into the empty bathroom when she heard the door being locked then her chest was flush against the stall. "Are you insane?" Hotch growled into her ear as he pulled her hair slightly then pushed against her so she could feel his raging hard on. "Do you have any idea how much I want you?"

Emily pushed off the wall and moved closer to Hotch then wiggled her ass. "I have an inkling," she whispered.

"I thought we had some sort of agreement Prentiss," he barked as he ran his hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts. Emily's back arched and her head fell against his shoulder. "You're mine," he growled against her neck before biting roughly. "You'll always be mine and I don't like other people touching what belongs to me."

Emily cupped Hotch through his pants as she moaned, "How was I supposed to know that with just a few touches every now and then? How was I supposed to know I was yours?"

Hotch turned her around quickly to face him as he cupped her face. "You knew," was all he said as his lips crushed down onto hers. His tongue darted out as he forced his way into her mouth. Hotch ran his hands slowly down her body, enjoying every curve then bunched her skirt in his hands. He gripped her ass then lifted her up. Emily's legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he struggled with getting his pants undone. Once his erection sprang free Hotch ripped her underwear off of her much to Emily's dismay.

"Hey! Do you know how much those things cost?" she cried out but was forced into a moan once Hotch dropped her down onto his hard cock. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he continued to move in and out of her with a rhythm she matched with each thrust.

Emily cried out loudly as he hit her g-spot repeatedly. She kissed him deeply. "Say it," she commanded. Hotch looked at her with such desire and lust in her eyes.

"Say what?"

"Say it again."

Realization crossed Hotch's face and he smiled up at her as her walls clenched around him and he pounded away faster. "You are mine," he growled into her mouth before fucking it with his tongue to match his lower half.

Emily moaned deeply as she came hard around Hotch. He still moved inside of her as she rode out her pleasure. "I'm yours," she panted against his ear and she felt him fill her up at her words.

After catching their breath Hotch placed her feet back onto the ground then kissed her soundly. "I can't believe you ripped my underwear," Emily laughed as she fixed her skirt.

Hotch shrugged. "Easier access," he smirked then smacked her ass.

She yelped then wrapped her arms around his neck. "What do you say we go back to my place and have some fun?" she asked shyly. "But you have to promise me this won't just be a one night thing, and if I knew Morgan touching me was all it took to set you off I would have tried to fuck him before."

Hotch pushed her against the stall again and Emily grinned as she felt his hard length pressing against her again. "If he ever touches you again I might have to kick his ass."

Emily squirmed against him and let out a moan. "Now, that's something I'd pay to see. Let me go get him," she joked but before she could move Hotch was lifting her into his arms again for round two. Possession could be a very good thing, she thought to herself.

_You, you moved into my mind again_

_You, walking around rent free_

_Oh, and I could let you stay_

_But I'm walking on broken ground again_

_Oh oh when will I learn?_

_All you do is push me back in the dirt. _

_I'm in the quicksand_


	18. Chapter 18

_I picked a song by Lady Antebellum for this story. If you like country even a little bit, I highly recommend picking up their CD because it's pretty amazing. _

Ready to Love Again by Lady Antebellum

_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction_

_I barely recognized my own reflection, scared of love, but scared of life alone._

_Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby_

_Building walls around my heart to save me, but it's time for me to let it all go._

He had already failed once in his life, and that failure was bigger than any he's ever experienced. He not only gave up on his marriage to Haley but he got her killed in the long run because he once loved her. Was that the life he was destined to? Always having to be one step ahead of psychos in case they wanted to hurt the people he cared about? The people he loved? The son he cared about more than anyone? Hotch didn't know what his future held for him but the more he looked in the mirror the more he saw his old self dwindling away. The one that used to love and…smile.

Hotch was afraid to love again, to let someone close to his heart because although he'd never admit it to anyone Haley shattered his when she left. So in the end he built walls around his heart to keep his feelings in and others out. But wasn't it better to love someone than spend forever alone? He wondered. Hotch hated being safe all the time. He was tired of always being the one who didn't have anyone.

_Yeah I'm ready to love now, No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now, without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._

The day came where Hotch realized that he needed love in his life again. He wanted it. Hotch was ready to get back out there and find love again. Thinking back he should have known. She was there for him when he needed her the most. When his world came crashing down she was the brave one who stood behind him. Who made him get up every single day, the one who pushed him forward. That raven haired beauty was the one he was going to fall for. Hotch knew it, could feel it, and the more the thought about it, he wanted it. Hotch wanted her, but for a split second his mind made him question whether or not he was good enough for her. Emily was a mystery wrapped inside of an enigma. There was a way about her which could draw anyone in. The smile she gave was heartwarming, her sincerity was breathtaking and her beauty was indescribable. Emily deserved much better than a broken shell of a man. She deserved a white picket fence with three children and a dog. A life full of sunshine and flowers instead of dead people. A world where there was still good in people. Hotch couldn't give her those things, but as he contemplated getting back out there he remembered how she tried to bring the sun back into his life. She made him see there was still good out in the world. Emily showed him that people did love him.

_Just when we think that love will never find you_

_You runaway but still it's right behind you_

_It's just something that I can't control_

Hotch smiled to himself. She didn't tell him but she showed him that _she_ loved him. What he wanted was right in front of him all along and he never realized it. Or maybe he did and he just didn't want to notice. There was going to be complications and hardships, but Hotch knew that whatever came at him as long as he had Emily Prentiss by his side he was going to be okay. Hotch was finally ready to love again, and a few towns over a brunette was going to hear the speech of a lifetime.

_Yeah I'm ready to love now, No longer am I afraid of the fall down_

_It must be time to move on now, without the fear of how it might end_

_I guess I'm ready to love again._


	19. Chapter 19

_Here is letter S! And let me tell you, choosing the song for this letter was rough! There are soooo many songs that would have been perfect for the lovely duo! I wanted an Eminem song, but then I realized that I would have to delete half of the song because he talks about succubuses and everything! So hopefully you guys like this story!_

_And *tear* JJ/AJ is gone…I'm one sad panda! That episode was tissue worthy and when Reid's bottom lip started to quiver tears rushed to my eyes! Who is going to call him Spence now? HUH? NO ONE CBS YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE JJ WAS THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD WHO CALLED HIM THAT! Assholes! ANYWHO here's the story! :D Read and review if you'd like! _

Surrender by Blake Lewis

_I'd see you in a crowd_

_A million people loud_

_You try to hide_

_But something makes you call out_

_I gotcha fallin' hard_

_You make me drop my guard_

_We try to fight it_

_But something's written in the stars_

His eyes scanned the crowded room for the person who he needed to see. Why there were so many people at the bar that night was beyond him. Yes they played good music and it was a good place to unwind but he didn't think it was all that. But then again he wasn't one to talk considering the team went there often after rough cases.

Eventually Hotch's eyes landed on her and he felt his heart skip a beat. Cool it Hotchner, he thought to himself. It's just Emily. Sensing eyes on her Emily looked up and her eyes locked onto Hotch's from across the room filled with people. She gave a small smile before turning her attention back to the man she was currently dancing with.

Hotch felt his heart plunge into his stomach as he watched Emily wrap her arms tightly around the stranger as she grinded against him. Didn't she realize that he had feelings for her? Didn't Emily see that when she looked into his eyes? They were both jaded in a way but Hotch knew that they could heal each other. He just had to prove it to her. Hotch had to show her how much he cared about her.

Walking closer to the dancing pair his eyes never left her. He was able to maneuver around the people dancing while still watching Prentiss. All he could think about was her in his arms. Her dancing with _him. _

_I just can't shake this feelin'_

_It's just like a bullet and it's killin', killin' me_

_Two hearts that need some healin'_

_Don't know what you do to, do to me_

_It's time to surrender_

'_Cuz I can't remember_

_A love that was strong enough_

_To not run away, yeah_

Hotch knew it was crazy but the way he felt about Emily was stronger than anything he has ever felt for anyone else, even Haley. It was like he knew her before in a past life and they were thrown back together to find each other because of the way he felt for her. The way he _knew _deep down that she felt for him. But doubt started to invade his mind as he watched the way she was dancing with the mystery man. Hotch started to question whether he read into things too much, and maybe she didn't really have feelings for him. Maybe he was just being naive and stupid. He wondered if telling her how he felt was a bad idea. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she looks at him like he's nuts? How would they ever work together after that? He couldn't lose her because of his stupidity.

Halting his actions he watched as the two continued to dance but the second that Emily's eyes found his again on the crowded dance floor he knew she was worth it and he was ready to surrender all that he had to her. Hotch remembered how she was the one that was there after Foyet stabbed him and she stood by his side after Haley died. He needed her, he wanted her, and if it was the last thing he did, he was going to have her.

_Stuck in another life_

_I swear I've known you twice_

_If this is destiny_

_Time for us to roll the dice_

_Your heart was Novocain_

_Cut off to numb the pain_

_You took me in_

_And nothing's ever been the same_

Hotch finally reached the pair and he tapped the guy on his shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

The guy gave Hotch a strange look but he moved away from Emily. She was surprised when Hotch quickly stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer in the process. Hotch started moving his hips to the beat and Emily soon fell in sync.

_Over me_

_Something's comin' over me_

_There's no telling what we'll be_

_But something's comin' over me_

Hotch's gaze made Emily's cheeks flush and her knees shaky. Why does he affect me this much? She wondered to herself as she felt her cheeks burning. It was just Hotch. The music changed and Hotch let his hands travel slowly down her back, closer to her ass. He pulled her flush against him and Emily gasped as she felt his hard length pressing against her thigh. She bit her lip as she returned the look of lust he was giving her back at him. She realized that they didn't need words. She wasn't sure if they ever did. Their movements matched each others perfectly and their lips kept moving closer to each other and the second Hotch's eyes flickered down to glance at her lips, Emily tightened her arms around his neck and pulled his head down into a passionate kiss.

When air became an issue they pulled apart panting hard. Emily smiled up at the man who just gave her the most electrifying kiss she's ever experienced and leaned in to kiss him again before she stopped and flicked her tongue over his lips quickly. "Took ya long enough," she panted as she sealed her lips onto his once more.


End file.
